


The Agent Out Of Time

by ZebraLily112



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agent Carter References, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hospitalization, Hurt Steve, Hydra, Hydra is evil, Magic, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peggy Carter Lives, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, SHIELD, Secrets, Slight Nudity, Slight torture, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, false mission, light Clint bashing, mention of toture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Most people believe Peggy Carter is an old woman living in a retirement home, but the reality is far from the truth. In 1946, Peggy was forced into a cryo-cell and replaced by a lookalike! Now in 2016, her replacement, Janice Taylor reveals the truth! Will the real Peggy Carter be found? How will everyone react to this life changing news? What will this do to Steve?On hiatus for a while. Will post a new chapter in a few months.





	1. Notes: So You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Marvel characters in this fanfiction. I DO NOT own the Avengers, Peggy Carter... nothing! I wish I did, but I don't... so don't sue me please! I do however own Aurora and Baxter, so PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THEM! Thank you!

This isn't the first chapter of this fic, to be honest 'The Agent Out Of Time' is still being written. I just wanted to post this as a page of notes really. There's quite a bit to this fic that I feel you should know about and I don't want several Author's Notes taking up most of the page of each chapter, so I decided on this! 

Okay first off, as one of the tags says, Captain America: Civil War DID NOT HAPPEN! I really LOVE the movie, I watched it twice when it came out, but I didn't think the movie's events would work with this. So I decided to leave that out. With that said, Bucky isn't frozen in cyro, he was on the run until he wanted to clear some things in his head so he goes to Steve for help. Steve is more than willing to help his best friend and does his best to help Bucky. 

Next, the second season of Agent Carter didn't happen. I loved the second season and I was REALLY bummed that it wasn't renewed for a third one, but once again I didn't think the events of the season would work with this. Peggy is alive though, as one of the tags says, just in a very complicated situation. You'll have to read the fic to learn more about that though, I can't give away much more. 

I plan on doing some more writing soon, so hopefully by late April or early May 'The Agent Out Of Time' will be ready to be posted! Why so much time for you to wait? Well, it's a little difficult to explain. I am a special needs person, I had a Spinal Fusion surgery six years ago and I sometimes find it hard to write everyday. I live in some level of pain on a daily basis and sometimes a great deal of pain can hit me out of nowhere! It's crippling and quite frustrating sometimes. There are also days where I don't feel up to writing and want to do something else like draw or bake, that usually takes quite a bit out of me. I really hope you all understand. I do believe that's about it. I have almost everything else tagged including the fact I have my own OCs in this fanfiction. Thank you for your time and attention! 


	2. Start to a 'Normal' Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Marvel characters in this fanfiction. I DO NOT own the Avengers, Peggy Carter... nothing! I wish I did, but I don't... so don't sue me please! I do however own Aurora and Baxter, so PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THEM! Thank you!
> 
> Note: Even though the written version of this fanfiction is still in progress, I want to post this chapter as an experiment. I want to know if you all will enjoy this fic (especially once it's finished), so let me know what you think!

An unusually warm breeze passed by, moving branches and flags gently as it twisted and turned around the landscape. Even though it was mid- January, the temperatures were in the fifties, which was more common to see in April... but no one was complaining about it. The current weather was a welcome change, the winter had been hard and very cold up until this point, there had been a lot of snow and ice as well. So for this weather to pop up in January, it was a very welcomed change.

The people of New York were currently enjoying the weather, even though the ground was wet from the melting snow, they still found ways to enjoy the warmer weather. Some citizens were out walking their dogs, jogging in the park, or sitting on their porches enjoying the sun and soft breeze. Other citizens however, were at the local stores stocking up on food and other items for they believed that the weather would turn for the worse within the next few days and they would need the stock-pile when there was large amounts of snow falling outside. The views about the weather were mixed, no one being able to settle on what to think or believe. One thing was for sure, the weather had to be enjoyed while it was around.

Even though the weather had warmed up, it was surprisingly quiet in the terms of villains and attacks. Many people believe it was because of the Avengers all living in Avengers Tower, but it was also possible that the weather was too nice even for super villains to bother attacking anything. Either way, the Avengers were glad that people could enjoy themselves for at least a few days.

Things for the Avengers were going pretty well, they were all in good health and they dealt with the occasional mission. The team still worked very well together even though they added Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, and Scott to their ranks. Thanks to training with Steve and Natasha, the newest members were doing very well in the team and worked seamlessly with the others when they were all out on the field.

The biggest change that happened to the team was when Bucky Barnes snuck into the Tower, making it to Steve's personal floor to ask for help. Naturally, Steve didn't hesitate with his decision to help his best friend with getting his life in order. Steve instantly took Bucky in, letting the dark brown haired male stay in an extra room. Steve let Bucky do as he pleased, not minding that Bucky didn't sleep much or that he wandered the area looking for anything dangerous.

It was about three days before Steve called the team together to tell them about Bucky. The news didn't go well with Tony or Clint, the two told Steve to get Bucky out of the Tower immediately. Steve put down his foot and refused, he pointed out that Bucky sought him out and asked for help, no weapons and only his clothes and backpack to his name. Natasha also pointed out that if Bucky was there to hurt anyone, he would have done so the minute he stepped foot in the Tower. Tony eventually calmed down and told Steve that Bucky could stay, but had to evaluated by doctors and a psychiatrist.

Knowing that Tony wouldn't budge on his terms, and they seemed fair enough, Steve agreed to them. He told Tony that he wanted Bucky to settle in a few more days before being evaluated, Tony agreed to it. The finding came in within a few weeks, physically Bucky was fine (a bit underweight), but mentally he was still slowly recovering from what HYDRA had done to him. The doctors said that it was best that Bucky get use to the team slowly, that going too quickly would do more harm than good. Steve wrote everything down and put the papers on the fridge in the kitchen of his personal floor.

Slowly the team got use to Bucky being in the Tower, he still slept in the extra room of Steve's floor, but no one minded or questioned it. The doctors (including Bruce), said that it was natural that Bucky wanted to be near someone that was familiar to him and could help him remember his past. Eventually, Bucky got to know the members of the team one by one. Surprisingly, Bucky got along very well with Thor, Scott, and Wanda. Bucky had a mutual respect with Natasha and avoided Clint whenever he could because Clint gave him distrustful looks all the time and eyed Bucky like the soldier was an enemy. For Steve, it was like having his best friend back, they hung out occasionally, watched baseball games together on the TV, and Bucky even taught Steve how to use the On Demand.

Steve was quite proud of Bucky's progress so far, he wasn't perfect and Steve didn't expect him to be, but the dark haired male was doing well. Bucky still had bad nightmares and hardly slept at all afterwords, there were also days where Bucky would lock himself in his room and not come out all day, but even those were getting less frequent. Bucky even let Steve talk him into letting Wanda and Doctor Strange remove the implants that HYDRA had put in his brain. All in all, Steve was happy to see Bucky slowly improving, even though he still wasn't cleared for missions.

Steve let out a content sigh as he came out of his thoughts, the warm water of the shower was starting to get a little cold. The blond soldier quickly rinsed off the soap suds and turned off the water before it got any colder. Even though he had been out of the ice for quite sometime, Steve still didn't care for cold water... let alone when weather got bitterly cold. A few times this winter, Steve wore long sleeved shirts, warm pants, and thick socks because it felt like the cold from outside was trying to root itself in his bones.

Though Steve was happy the weather was warmer, he knew it was far too early to celebrate. He knew better, he was born and raised in New York after all. He knew that eventually the cold and snow would come back and stick around for at least another two months. The blond soldier stepped out of the shower, grabbing his thick blue towel to dry off, silently thanking Bucky for folding the laundry when Steve was off in Brazil on a mission for SHIELD with Natasha and Clint.

Once he was dried, he put the towel around his waist and left his bathroom, stepping onto the carpeted floor of his bedroom. When Tony remolded the Tower after The Battle of New York, he made sure each personal floor had a bathroom connected to the main bedroom for easy access. Steve stretched out a bit as he dressed himself in his favorite gray T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers knowing that he didn't have to dress up for where he was going.

The blond put his towel in his laundry basket, grabbed his wallet and keys, putting them in his pocket before going back into the bathroom for a moment. The clock on the wall read 9:02 a.m. and Steve slightly smiled, he had plenty of time to finish getting himself ready before taking a Quin Jet to Washington DC. Steve didn't care for being at the wheel of the Jet, not feeling right about it considering what happened with the Valkyrie, but Steve activated the auto pilot.

Stepping out of his bedroom, Steve smiled when he found Bucky in the living area sitting on the couch watching a movie with Wanda sitting next to him and Scott stretched out on the recliner. Steve slightly shook his head at the awkward position Scott had himself in, but the male seemed to be comfortable, happily watching what look to be Night at the Museum.

"Movie day?" Steve asked

Bucky paused the movie and looked up, the male looked good today, there weren't deep bags under his eyes and he had good color to his face.

"Yeah, were watchin' all three of 'em today." Bucky replied

"Would you like to join, Steve?" Wanda asked

"We got plenty of popcorn." Scott offered

Steve shook his head "Sorry, can't join in today, I'm heading out to visit Peggy."

Wanda smiled "Aww, that's very sweet of you."

"It's the least I can do, everyone else we knew from the war is dead... and I still care about her." Steve said

"Be careful gettin' there, Steve." Bucky stated "And be sure to give Carter my love."

"Can do." Steve said with a smile

"How is she doing these days?" Scott asked curiously "The last I spoke with Hank, he said that her mind is starting to go."

"She was gettin' pretty bad, but Tony heard from Sharon that Peggy's on new medication and it seems to really be helping her." Steve replied

"That's great." Wanda said

"It's good news, that's for sure." Steve agreed "You three enjoy your movie day and Wanda... make sure Bucky actually eats something other than popcorn."

"Yes, sir." Wanda said with a salute

"What am I? A German Shepard?" Bucky asked folding his arms across his broad chest

Scott busted out laughing and Wanda giggled as Bucky gave a snort. Steve chuckled as he grabbed his sketchbook from the coffee table and went to the elevator.

"See you guys later." Steve stated

"May Carter hit you for giving me such a hard time." Bucky said

Steve shook his head at Bucky's low-level threat as the doors closed and the elevator headed down to the Quin Jet bay. The speaker played easy listening music that Tony installed when Steve mentioned that elevators use to play music when the two were back from an undercover mission a few months ago. Of course, JARVIS 2.0 could cut the music at any time if he needed any important information.

The elevator doors opened a couple minutes later and Steve stepped into the bay, the warm air of the outside greeted him and he let it fill his lungs. The soldier then stopped and raised an eyebrow when he saw a pair of legs sticking out from under the other Quin Jet, but Steve didn't have to guess who it was considering the patchwork coveralls.

"Working hard, Tony?" Steve asked "Or did you get eaten by Maxine?"

"Sorry Spangles, didn't get eaten this time, just seeing what's got Maxine under the weather." Tony replied from under the Jet

"And I'm supervising." Natasha said

Steve spotted the redhead sitting on top of a crate, reading her well used copy of War and Peace.

"Pepper's orders?" Steve asked

"Pepper's orders." Natasha confirmed

Tony huffed "Drop me down a wrench, Ms. Pepper's Orders."

Natasha picked up a wrench and dropped it down to Tony's out stretched hand. The genius said a sing-song 'thank you' and went back to work.

"Heading out, Rogers?" Natasha asked

"Yeah, I'm going to visit Peggy today." Steve replied

"Awww! Sap..." Tony's voice said

Steve ignored Tony's statement and kept his conversation on Natasha for now.

"And since Maxine is down, I'll have to take Fredrick." Steve said

"Sounds good to me." Natasha said

"Sure thing, Cap." Tony stated "Go right ahead, just be careful when you land... Freddy can be a little touchy."

"That's why there's auto pilot." Steve replied

"Very true." Tony said "Go on and visit your girl."


End file.
